Friendship (Russia x reader)
by peacy.san0705
Summary: Kamu dan Rusia adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil. Kamu terus bersama-sama dengan Rusia. Tapi, suatu PD 2 dimulai pada saat itu, kalian berpisah. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?


Kamu dan Rusia adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil. Kamu terus bersama-sama dengan Rusia. Tapi, suatu PD 2 dimulai pada saat itu, kalian berpisah.

Suatu hari, kamu sempat melihatnya berjalan-jalan ke supermarket, mungkin dia mau membeli sesuatu. Kamu mulai menyapanya, dia menoleh kearahmu.

"Oh, ternyata kau (y/n)," katanya.

Kamu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. "Sudah lama sekali, yah,"

"Iya, sangat lama tidak bertemu denganmu,"

Kalian berdua berjalan-jalan menelusuri supermarket tersebut. Kamu sempat membantunya membawa barang-barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak untuk keperluannya. Sampai di rumah pribadinya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu.

"Sama-sama, Rusia,"

Kamu diajak ngobrol olehnya di sebuah ruang tamu. Ia menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh, satu untuk Rusia dan satu untukmu. Kamu menikmati the itu, rasanya sangat enak.

"Ah…tidak juga, malahan buatan Inggris jauh lebih nikmat,"

"Masa sih, nggak deh…aku malah kangen sama teh buatanmu," Rusia terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanmu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, (y/n),"

"Sama-sama,"

Kalian berdua tetap menikmati teh bersama-sama. Bercerita satu sama lain tentang kehidupan kalian selama kalian berpisah.

"Selama PD 2, aku selalu mengikuti rapat khusus…termasuk dengan Prancis, Amerika, Inggris, dan Cina. Mereka sangat asyik mengobrol tentang Konferensi…ah entahlah apa itu,"

Kamu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Beneran? Pasti bosan mendengar orang berpidato,"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." katanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Err…biasa-biasa saja. Aku bekerja di suatu kantor setiap Senin sampai Jum'at, tapi…selama itu aku selalu memikirkan…bagaimana keadaan sahabatku yang senantiasa bersamaku sejak dulu," kamu tersenyum kecil. "Aku…aku selalu demam, seseorang tidak pernah menolongku untuk menjagaku disaat aku sakit. Aku selalu ingin membutuhkan seseorang,"

Rusia mengangguk-angguk mengerti (sambil tersenyum), kemudian ia memegang dahimu.

"Nggak apa-apa, (y/n)…kau nggak akan sakit lagi," tangannya sangat dingin, sedingin salju. Benar saja, di daerahnya sangat dingin, dan setiap harinya dia selalu mengenakan syalnya yang lumayan besar.

Kamu terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tertawa-tawa.

"Aku tau kau masih demam saat ini. Mungkin, ini ujian dari Tuhan, agar kau bisa bersemangat lagi,"

"Mungkin saja,"

Kamu melirik ke jam dinding, ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kamu harus kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja. Rusia mencegahmu untuk pergi.

"Maaf, Rusia, belakangan ini aku selalu dimarahi bos, jadi…aku tidak bisa menolak teguran bosku,"

"Tapi, kau masih sakit…aku…aku…"dia mengerutkan alis, cukup khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kamu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit saja kok,"

Rusia tetap mencegahmu, tapi kamu juga tetap tidak mau membantah teguran bosmu dikantor.

"Aku…khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat ini, (y/n)," kamu tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku disana," kamu mengangguk-angguk tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya,"

"Janji?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya, kamu masih tidak yakin dengan perjanjiannya. Kamu pasti akan tetap sakit walaupun kamu bekerja disana.

Rusia menanyakan itu sekali lagi, kamu tidak dapat menjawabnya. Kamu hanya mengerutkan kedua alis, bagaimana kalau kamu ditegur oleh bos jika kamu tidak bekerja? Tapi, bagaimana pula dengan Rusia yang khawatir tentang keadaanmu? Kamu tetap memilih bekerja di kantor.

"Aku tidak akan sakit," jawabmu setelah terdapat jeda yang cukup lama. Rusia menarik tanganmu, ia memelukmu tiba-tiba.

Kamu kaget melihat apa yang ia lakukan sama kamu.

"Ru-"

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, (y/n),"

"Rusia…"

"Diamlah…" tiba-tiba…ia mengecup keningmu. Kamu mengeluarkan rona pipi yang merah, mungkin saja dia benar-benar khawatir terhadap kondisimu.

Rusia melepas kecupan itu (cukup lama menciumnya), dan berkata: "Selama bekas ciumanku masih dingin, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana." Ia tersenyum manis.

Kamu memegang keningmu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kepadanya.

Akhirnya kamu tetap diizinkan untuk bekerja dikantor, tak lupa Rusia mengucapkan sampai jumpa untukmu.

"Jaga dirimu, (y/n), aku harap kita akan berjumpa lagi," katanya.

Kamu hanya tersenyum dan tetap memegang jidatmu.

 _Ya ampun, dia benar-benar melakukan ini, yah? Aku harap aku akan baik-baik saja_ , pikirmu.


End file.
